Clinging onto the Threads of a Dream
by YYLoverGirl1
Summary: The military and Homunculi can wear down a man. A mortal who dreams to change the shape of the country, but there's so much he could do. Riza knew what his intentions were, but bears witness to the nightmare that could become a reality.


**Hey guys!**

 **This is my first FMA one-shot and I'm doing this for a Royai tribute week on tumblr so if you would like to see it please search the Royaiweek15 tag.**

 **I've always loved writing dreams and nightmare sequences so please enjoy!**

* * *

"You've been working so much this week, I'm actually impressed." Riza coyly said to the colonel, who barely kept himself awake. No amount of coffee kept him awake; the papers just kept on piling up. _How much longer do I have to pull all-nighters?_ He let out a tremendous sigh and let his forehead lightly slam against the desk.

His closest friends and allies were concerned about his health and sanity. Kain was a bit hesitant to say anything. At most, the young Major Sergeant decided to make his superior a strong cup of tea. "Sir, I know you've been doing a lot of work and trust me, I've had to my own all-nighters. Here's a change of pace from the coffee you've been drinking."

Roy could barely lift his head up. "Thanks Fuery, I do appreciate it." his words trailed off at the end as he slowly closed his eyes.

Breda bursted through the main office door. "Colonel Mustang!"

That jolt of energy somehow managed to revitalize Roy's state of mind, but he was not in the mood to deal with any additional stress. "What is it now Breda?"

"Sir, I'm afraid to say that the Homunculi have been giving me the runaround. Whenever I think I got a positive lead, they bring me back to square one."

"DAMN IT!" All of the frustration was beginning to take its toll on him rather than the paperwork. Roy could care less about mediocre documents; he wanted to find the murderer at all costs. He furiously slammed his fists on top of his desk. "Why is it that the Homunculi think it's okay to mess with our emotions like this?" The wrathfulness of his tone was very concerning to Riza, she did her to best to calm him down.

"Colonel, getting all pent up is what the Homunculi want you to do. Losing your emotions like this furthers their cause; all they seek is human destruction. We were used by them to destroy innocent lives and you are on the verge of losing your sanity. I can't afford to lose you."

The other soldiers in the room were aghast to hear words like that from their Second Lieutenant. She was known in the Ishvalan Civil War for her deadly accuracy, but this was another side they didn't see often from her.

Both Falman and Fuery desperately wanted to say something, but the tension in the room was too awkward for them. Roy quickly stood up from his desk and walked towards the window. Outside, countless Amestrians were unaware of the lies that were right in the middle. The citizens who believed that their ruler knew what was right and placed their faith blindly in them. "I thought by joining the military I could slowly change what the military should mean to these citizens. The only thing the military has accomplished is invoking fear."

A knock was heard outside the Colonel's door. "Come in." Roy answered.

The gargantuan Armstrong carefully entered without hitting his head on the top of the door frame. "I am very pleased to see you sir. I understand that you've been investigating a lot of recent activities the military has been interested in. Please be careful and I've been advised by the State Alchemist board that you need to get your rest. You may be called in for a special duty for the Fürher and he wants you in the best condition possible. Please read this letter carefully when you're home."

"Thanks Major." Roy turned away from his desk the second time and didn't even want to stand up. All of the stress from the military and the Homunculi were taking its toll on Roy. Riza thought it would be best to advise him to get some needed sleep.

"Colonel, I think all of this work you've been doing has been ravaging your sleep and please take Major Armstrong's advice. You need to sleep; I'll personally drive you to your home."

A low, disappointed sigh left the black haired man. He felt like he was grabbing straws; however they felt more like hay, ever fiber slipping through his fingertips. "Thanks." It was the only word he could muster.

The military and life of a soldier was never easy nor require an amount of anguish.

The car ride itself did ease Roy's anxiety and overall stress. Riza wanted to assure that he'll be comfortable. "Sir, I have no other duties to attend to, mind if I stay for a bit."

"Sure." Everything he said were one-worded answers. "Just let me pour a few drinks, I need something and you're welcome to have whatever." The tired soldier threw off his jacket without a thought and slumped immediately over his bed. It was comforting to feel his chest rise and fall. His eyelids grew heavier and within five minutes, considering how worn he has been, fell right asleep.

Riza made herself comfortable at his place; she's been there on multiple occasions to help him out, but not like this. This wasn't the Roy she wanted to see for right now. A man with a dream to change the shape of the country was at risk. His mental state of being could be easily malleable by anyone.

Another ten minutes passed on by and Riza herself was starting to feel a bit tired. _Well, I've got about an hour so I guess I could take a nap._ She wasn't that much of a nap person, but she carefully took off her military garb and laid perfectly next to him.

Bodies and minds tend to drift off into dreams, worlds beyond their imagination with no sense of control. Lights and colors clashed against each other; they crisscrossed into visual images. Both Roy and Riza felt each other's warmth, but something else was brewing.

 _The minds and dreams of two humans tried to find a way in their corrupt, disjointed world; black, nauseous clouds of human remains were familiar to them. Soldiers left and right died; the conflict in Ishval bloodied the land beyond comprehension. They wanted a way out of the misery; they wanted to get away from the greedy hands of Amestris. The military was supposed to protect its citizens, not put them into coffins._

 _/_

 _Black hands shot out of the dark, an unknown void. He wanted to escape, but yet the other one stood there completely helpless. Other forces, factors drew the two physically apart. One was inflicted with a wound, but it couldn't be seen. No loss of limbs, but he could no longer see his future._

 _/_

 _Even flames swallowed the woman, she cried desperately to save Roy from his own madness, his own sickness. No person could match the power of the Flame Alchemist; Lust was killed by that man. Except, burning a homunculus was not enough for Roy. He wanted to find the true culprit who murdered Maes._

 _"_ _I have to find who killed Hughes!" he screamed as he attempted to leave the third laboratory._

 _"_ _No, you cant' right now! Please, you need to go to a hospital." Riza pleaded with the man, blinded by his rage._

 _The alchemic seal was still freshly carved into his hand as well not to mention the wound in his stomach region. "I could care less about my injuries, burning that Homunculus was child's play-" his words trailed off. No emotion could be seen in his eyes, the physical sensation of his fingers sliding against each other. In a quick moment, the blonde woman was swallowed._

 _"_ _WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she screamed._

 _/_

 _Once again, another storm of black clouds eluded the mortals. They were no match for the Homunculi; they were designed to make humans feel weak and feeble. Humans to them were malleable; they instigated the war on human destruction._

 _The once feared sniper who could shoot anyone without any doubts, was grasping onto any last breath. She barely uttered the name of the person she plead her life to, her words were broken. Her neck slowly cracking from the brute strength of a monster. He was no better than the Homunculi; he allowed himself to slip into their fingers._

 _His dark eyes showed an uncontrollable rage, an uncontrollable wrath he's never shown before. "You dare to stop my quest?!" All logic and reasoning were gone within the man; the true monster was shown. "You bet your life to me! You were willing to sacrifice your life and now you ask for mercy?"_

 _Roy's arms and hands pulsated severely, the life-force from Riza was being sucked away. A woman with no true family left would die and her father's secrets of flame alchemy would burn the earth into ash._

Suddenly, reality hit the two and both of them were horrified. They gasped for air and looked into each others eyes; no words were said, but their faces expressed those emotions.

* * *

 **Writing this was so much fun and just seeing Angsty!Roy makes me want to hug.**

 **I mean, considering all of the hell he went through back and forth Royai should be canon because he NEEDED her.**

 **Please R &R! ^w^**


End file.
